Love, Passion and a Heated Night
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: What if Barnabas never got to kill Julia that night? What if Julia finds that he may just be lusting after her? One drunk night for Julia turns into a heated moment. Barnalia : Based on Tim Burton's film.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So has anyone seen the Dark Shadows film? I loved it! And thought that Julia and Barnabas had so much chemistry, and just had to write this. Even though I have so many assignments right now, and feel terribly guilty. Oh well. Enjoy! _

_**Summary: What if Barnabas never got to kill Julia that night? What if Julia finds that he may just be lusting after her? Alone, Julia is left drunk and miserable, until Barnabas comes. One drunk night for Julia turns into a heated moment. Barnalia :) Based on Tim Burton's film. First Dark Shadows fic :) **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows. That credit goes to the amazing Tim Burton, and other people who contributed to the amazing film and Television Series.

_**I: Twisted Passions**_

* * *

" My god, you are not using this blood to cure me, you are using this blood to make you immortal."

Julia quickly scampered off the clinical bed as she turned to Barnabas, her eyes pleading with him. " I'm sorry..I-I just want to be beautiful..you know. I want to live forever... like you".

He slowly descended towards her, his eyes narrowing into a murdering glare. Julia's heart thumped wildly against her chest as she stumbled back, rushing through her thoughts to desperately try and find an excuse to save herself.

" I'm afraid," he said slowly, now backing the Doctor against the wall. "That is out of the question."

His voice was hoarse and dangerous, and in most cases would have brought her to her knees, had her life not been at risk. Her eyes flickered towards Barnabas's lethal set of teeth, fear causing her to tremble as her hands smacked against the wall. Her wide eyes met his, horror tinging her brown pools.

" Barnabas...please, you're a gentlemen. You won't kill me..." She whispered, desperation clinging onto her voice.

Barnabas slowly closed the distance between them. Her skin came into contact with hers and her heart quickened, like vicious butterflies trying to escape. She shut her eyes, barely believing that through all of this, her body was telling her that she needed him. She felt him closing the distance and smelt blood..splashes of dried up blood, and..the rich leather of his jacket, and the exotic cologne exuding his skin. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh. She opened her eyes and found his, her eyes staring deeply into his two, black coals. Barnabas however was oblivious to this as his eyes hungrily took in the pale flesh of her neck. Taking a deep breathe she waited, her chest heaving with fear.

Then she noticed it: in a flash his eyes flickered over her chest, before back to her neck. He hesitated, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. Julia's eyes froze on his and saw hunger and...lust? Growing in his eyes. No, it couldn't be. She felt his heart quickened against her. She swallowed, was he going to spare her life?

" BARNABAS COLLINS!"

Barnabas froze at Elizabeth's shrieking voice as she stormed up to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him away from Julia.

" What the bloody hell are you..!"

" She was using my blood!" Barnabas spat, his sinister eyes glancing at Julia's contraption before meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth followed his gaze towards the IV and the tubes in Julia's wrists, her lips pursing tightly as her eyes flamed with anger.

" Julia, come with me now," she gritted , before narrowing her eyes at Barnabas. " And Barnabas, that night you made a promise to me. Don't you dare break it."

Elizabeth turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Julia cast another horrified glance at Barnabas before disconnecting the cord from her wrist and quickly left after Elizabeth.

* * *

Julia Hoffman slid back against the wall, pouring a generous help of rum in her glass and taking a huge gulp, she let out a dejected sigh. Julia leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Elizabeth's voice was still reverberating in her head, though she barely paid attention to her. She occasionally caught on a sentence or two, such as; "_What were you thinking of...Betrayal to our family...If you have any ounce of respect for the Collins..." _And so on and so fourth. But she couldn't concentrate, how could she when she was inches from death?

Julia's eyebrows knitted in a frown, he hadn't killed her, but why? Her frowned deepened as the memory flashed back, aching her head. The lust that swelled in his eyes, the way his heart quickened against her. He couldn't possibly...

" Doctor Hoffman."

Julia's head snapped up, she blinked, breaking out of the daydream. She saw Barnabas standing at the door. She swallowed hard, pressing her back up against the all in fear.

" No, no. Do not fear," Barnabas started, raising his hand. "I have no intentions of harming you, I assure you. I merely arrived to apologize."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. " Apologize?"

" Yes, I..there is no denying that what you did was wrong," he said slowly as he approached her. "But my behaviour was unacceptable, and I spoke to Elizabeth. It will not happen again."

Julia raised her head, wanting to talk to him face to face. Slowly she tried to stand up, wobbling slightly. Barnabas reached out to help her before she fell, her hand colliding with the glass bottle as she attempted to break her fall. She swore under her breath, lifting her shaking, bloodied hand to see the damage. Reaching for the bed Julia pulled herself up with her good hand, ignoring Barnabas's presence she walked over to the table. Grabbing some tweezers she began to pick the glass out, wincing at the pain before running it under some cold water.

Julia turned back to Barnabas, her hand still dripping with blood. " So, you came here to ..apologise?"

She met Barnabas's wide eyes and gasped, taking a step back. His eyes were fixated on her bloodied hand.

" Barnabas...you can control yourself..you can-"

Her words were cut off as Barnabas surged forward, pushing her up against the wall. Julia gasped, fear possessing her, rounding her eyes with fright. Barnabas took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, making Julia wince. Barnabas's mouth took in her blood, sucking her skin as his tongue caressed her hand. Julia was mortified, but to her horror a moan escaped from her lips, her heart racing as her eyes fluttered at his touch.

Barnabas stopped, dropping her hand, horrified at his actions. He opened his mouth to try and apologise, but nothing came out.

Julia tried to calm her heavy breathing as her eyes fount his. Julia didn't know what had taken over her, but all she could feel was Barnabas's presence, and the sudden need for him. Suddenly she yanked Barnabas's collar and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips against his. Julia roughly kissed him, surprised at just how dry his lips were. Barnabas blinked, in pure and utter shock at Julia's actions. But soon he found his mouth responding to hers, tasting the strong bourbon in her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Then it flashed within Barnabas's head, Josette. He broke the kiss, lightly pushing Julia away and stumbling back. Julia fell back against the wall, her chest rising and falling with her deep breaths, still in disbelief at her own actions. Her eyes found Barnabas, who was staring at her as if she was an alien.

" I-I am sorry Doctor..but I cannot..Josette..."

Giving her another horrified glance at Julia he fled. Julia lent back against the wall, pressing her fingers against her lips as she stared at the doorway. Her heart was still thumping, her head was pounding and she could barely believe that she had just kissed him. She felt like she was trapped in some vivid dream.

" Well..." she thought out loud, heading over to the table. " Fuck, I need a drink."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope the idea wasn't too..weird or bizarre for anyone haha but it was the only way I could get them together without it seeming too ooc. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review to tell me what I can improve. Reviews are my fuel for writing, so please review if you'd love an update! Thanks! **

**Lydia :) **


	2. Dark Temptations

Authors Note: _First of all guys, fixing up a mistake in the last chapter, when Barnabas breaks from the kiss, an image of Vicky appears in his mind, not Josette, though I think they were kind of the same character in the film. And I'm terribly sorry that it took me awhile to update, but this chapter was tough to write. But really, I don't think I'm too happy with this one unfortunately. Anyway, thank you for the amazing reviews I received! it's because if you awesome people that this update is here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! And I apologise for the occness, but again, this was a toughy to write. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows, the film nor the tv series. 

**II: Dark Temptations**

* * *

Julia Hoffman let out a groan as she shielded her eyes from the blaring sunlight that peeked through the gaps of her snowy lace curtains. Instinctively she reached for her sunglasses and put them on, before slowly sitting up and letting out another groan. Her head was pounding, like an earthquake erupting in her head. Slowly she got out of bed, according to the blinding sun it was around mid-day and the family were most likely having lunch. But Julia doubted she would be joining them, she really wasn't that hungry. Just as Julia was opening the closet to pick out her usual attire, ( her daisy patterned, floral inspired dress), she heard a small knock on the door. She frowned, no one ever came to see her.

" Come on in."

Barnabas reluctantly opened the door, peering inside the dark, damp room.

" Madam, I am very sorry to disturb you," he started in his usual polite, sophisticated way. " But the family are all seated at the dining table, as I have some eager news to share with everyone, and were hoping to tell you as well."

Julia's frown deepened as his remark, as the memories of last night suddenly came back in a blur. He had _kissed_ her, or well more like she had kissed him; but he did respond to it. She knew that. And yet he was acknowledging her as it had never happened.

" Barnabas," she said, peering at him over her shades. " You..don't happen to remember last night...do you?"

To her surprised Barnabas shut his eyes as he walked over to the window, turning away from her. " Yes...I do remember, and Doctor I am terribly-"

But she had cut him off as she held up her hand. " Please Barnabas, enough with the 'Doctor' or 'Madam', just call me Julia."

Barnabas turned back to her, giving her a quizzical look before nodding. " Very well then, Julia. I know now that I did lead you on last night...with my inappropriate actions. I am terribly sorry, but when I saw all the blood...I just could not control myself. it had been days since I had feasted, and my natural, monstrous instincts took over. " Barnabas let out a sigh, the shame of being such a monster growing in his eyes. " I made a promise to Elizabeth, and Julia, I swear that I will never-"

" Barnabas." Julia had stopped him, her eyes now hard as they stared back at him. " That night...you kissed me back. I know you did."

She stopped, not knowing what else to say as she waited for his answer. The growing silence lingered in the air before he replied, rather briskly.

" Doc-Julia, you had consumed rather a lot of spirits that night. Perhaps it never really happened, but something you merely concocted up in your mind?"

He watched as she gasped, shocked at his response. He swallowed hard, guilt consuming him as he saw her eye lower as she tried to conceal her hurt feelings. But he could not dare confirm her statement. After all, he did not know the reasons himself as to why he had kissed her back. His mouth dried as the memory flashed back at him. It was like something had possessed him that night, something that he could not explain that forced him to return the kiss. Yes, it was wrong of him to lie, but he had to make her forget that night, so he could move on with pursuing his relationship with Victoria.

" So.." Julia said steadily, meeting his eyes again. " You don't remember that you kissed me back?"

Barnabas swallowed again, wishing beyond anything that he had not come to visit her that morning. " Julia, I should return to the family.."

Julia's heart raced with sudden anger at him, she knew that he knew he kissed her back, yet he had the sheer nerve to call her a liar? She knew he was fond of Vicky, that petite girl with a heart shaped frame and all the benefits of her youth. Of coarse he wouldn't be interested in her, no matter how much she cared for him. She repressed a sigh. if only he would look at her like he looked at Victoria...Then an idea grew in the Doctor's mind, causing a smile to gracefully trace her lips. It was stupid, yes...and was unlikely to work..and it was completely inappropriate...but yet it could just be worth a shot.

" Barnabas," she said suddenly, removing her sun glasses so she could look at him directly. " Your right. It must have been the alcohol. I guess that I tried to rewrite a lot of what happened last night...especially my actions last night." She let out a sigh as her eyes travelled to the window. " It was wrong of me to betray you, and use your blood. You just have no idea how much I wanted eternal youth..." She brought her eyes back to Barnabas. " But I know that if we can work together on this, we will be able to find a cure for you, and turn you into a human again. So I promise you, from now on I will try and help you."

She watched as a smile spread across his face. " Yes thank you Doctor, I know we can. After all, if a man can become a monster, then a monster can become a man."

She watched Barnabas depart. Julia's lips curved into a smile as she headed over to the wardrobe. Now she was sure to be seeing a lot more of Barnabas, and dammit she would try and make sure that he would notice her for once. Opening her closet again she examined her clothing, her face scrunching up in disgust. Since when had she bought such tacky clothing? Of coarse she had never cared about what she wore, and mostly spent her money on alcohol.

Rummaging through her clothing she finally found what she was going to wear. It was a white blouse that she hadn't worn for ten years, it had frills down the sides and a striking low neckline. It was tight on her and rested above her hips. She found her old pencil skirt that again, she hadn't worn in awhile. Julia struggled to put on the tight skirt, but managed, letting the black material rest above her knees. Julia frowned as she scanned her closet, trying to find her shoes when her eyes spotted her old stilettos she wore as a teenager when she went out to nightclubs. They were four inches high and black; strapping them on she went to her dressing table where she began to fluff up her hair with the brush and reapply a coat of red lipstick. Her eyes widened as she stood in front of the mirror, placing her hands on her hips. The tight clothing seemed to hug her surprisingly curvy figure, and she was surprised at her long, slender legs. Honestly, she thought in disbelief. She did look..sexy. Why had she been covering herself up all these years and drowning herself in booze?

Shaking her head she left the room, wondering how the day would play out. One thing was for sure, Barnabas _would _noticed her today.

* * *

The faint chimes of glasses and the clatters of cutlery pervaded the dining hall as Barnabas told the family about his idea on the ball.

Elizabeth took a sip from her tea, peering up at him from her newspaper, pondering the idea. " It does sound like a good idea," she said. " It just might be what we need to get this town to notice us again, god help us we need that. And maybe even help to get us some deals with the other companies."

" Indeed," Barnabas nodded. " This ball could-"

Barnabas stopped as his eyes widened, Julia had just walked in. Everyone else followed his eyes to Julia and were all taken back, even Elizabeth raised her eye brows, surprised at the new look but did not question it. Barnabas could hardly believe that this was the woman he had spoken to just a few moments ago.

A small smile dug at the corner of Julia's lips as she noticed Barnabas, shamefully drinking in her curvy body, and to her amusement she saw his cheeks flush a shell pink as his eyes reached her cleavage before her averted his gaze.

" Barnabas?" Elizabeth questioned as Julia took her seat.

Quickly coughing, Barnabas continued talking. Barnabas had felt his heart quicken at the sight of Julia and had no idea what was happening to him. He finished his sentence before Elizabeth took over the conversation as Julia took her seat. He tried to stare intently at Elizabeth but out of the corner of his eyes saw Julia seductively crossed her leg over the other, her skirt raising a few inches. His eyes couldn't help it, they flickered over to her leg before Julia caught his eyes, giving him a sweet smile. Quickly Barnabas focused back on Elizabeth, what was the woman doing to him? Anger surged through him, she had to be doing this on purpose! He knew it.

" I like that," Julia said.

Barnabas snapped out of his day dream, the topic had just changed to what food would be catered that night. To his horror Julia leaned on the dining table, giving him a full view of her cleavage as she wrapped her lips around the brim of her glass. " Mmm, I think strawberries are delicious, and perfect for the night," she finished silkily, her eyes fixated onto Barnabas's.

She watched with amusement as Barnabas's hands clenched at the sides of his chair, his teeth clamped shut. Barnabas tried to avert his gaze from her eyes but found her lips, her full lips..her crimson lips... the very same lips that were once on his last night...Barnabas shot up in anger, his chair squelching at the sides. The family turned their eyes to him, shocked at his sudden behaviour.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. " Barnabas, is something wrong?"

Breathing heavily Barnabas slowly sat down. " No, I do apologise for that " he muttered.

He couldn't let her control her like this. Why was he acting like this?

Julia tried not to laugh at her small victory as she watched Barnabas, his faced scrunched with a deep, confused frown, and his shoulders, shaking at the sides. Most likely with anger. She couldn't believe at just how well this was working, but thought that it was probably best for her to leave, when another idea formed in her mind. Oh well, she thought. She never liked this blouse anyway. Quickly checking to see that no eyes were on her she poured some of the bourbon down her top and let out a gasp. She repressed the urge to smile as she saw again, Barnabas's eyes now drawing to her cleavage, now fully visible through her drenched blouse.

" Shit..no don't worry about cleaning it up Willy, I'll just go and get changed."

Julia stood up, giving the family a small smile. " Oh and Barnabas," she said sweetly, turning her gaze to him. " Remember our session's in half an hour."

And with that she left the table, deliciously swaying her hips as she walked off, never looking back. After all, she didn't need to turn around to know that his eyes were stuck on her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, cause again, I'm not entirely proud of this one. Did they need to be in character more? Please leave me your thoughts! Remember, these reviews are my fuel for writing, without them I cannot update! :D Thanks guys!_

Lydia


	3. Doctor Patient Confidentiality

_**Author's note**: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome, lovely reviews, and for again reading this! Because I received so many, I decided to do a quick update for you guys. Quick note, I was wondering if their are any artists around? Because I think it would be awesome if someone could draw a pic of Julia and Barnabas, perhaps one inspired by this chapter, but I won't say anything else! If anyone has drawn one, would you mind sending me a link? I haven't found any barnalia fanart anywhere! Anyway, this update was surpsingly quick, I wrote it just last night. So I do hope you guys like it and apologies for any occness. Better get off to school, now onto the chapter I think we've all been waiting for! ;) _

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows. Not the movie, nor the Tv Series. 

**III: Doctor, Patient Confidentiality **

* * *

Barnabas Collins took a deep breath before exhaling, leaning back against the bathroom wall. His session with Julia was in ten minutes, and right now he needed a moment to compose himself after the previous mornings chaos. He could barely believed it himself. Since when had Julia looked so...sexy? Barnabas swallowed. The image of her drifted back into his mind, her tight skirt revealing her surprisingly slender, attractive legs, as her cleavage teasingly showed from her blouse. No, he had never seen her in that light before. Barnabas knew she was torturing him with her provocative behaviour on purpose, but _why_? Sighing, Barnabas replayed the events of that day, something must have happened then. After all, she had never acted like that before. Then it hit him. That morning, when he had denied he had never kissed her back was when he saw how hurt she was. Her behaviour must have been a response to his actions that morning.

Barnabas sighed again. She still must be angry at him, but he couldn't have confirmed what she had said! Barnabas still didn't know why he kissed her back himself, and wanted more than anything to forget about it. But right now he knew Julia didn't want to. Straightening up his coat he opened the door. He would just have to get through this session and hope that Julia had given up on her little mind games.

* * *

Barnabas opened the door to Julia's room, seeing the usual cream furniture and snowy decor. Julia, now dressed in a mini, ebony pencil dress was sitting at the edge of the table at the back of the room. Like her original outfit, the end of the dress sat tightly halfway up her knees, and the top of her dress was accompanied by the striking low neckline. She seductively crossed her leg over the other as he walked in, her the end of her stiletto dangling at the end of her foot as she teasingly bit the end of her pen, showing him her full, ruby lips.

Barnabas steadied himself at the arousing sight. He suddenly felt like a young man again, when he would have his midnight rendezvous with Angelique. Of course, that didn't turn out well. Barnabas, steady yourself, and do not fall for her seducing charms, he told himself sternly.

Julia smiled sweetly at him, amused at his rigid posture. " I'm glad you came Barnabas, I've been thinking about what we can do to cure you. Why don't you lie down?"

She gestured to the sofa and slinked off the table as he slowly laid down. Julia leaned over him, removing her glasses. Barnabas tried to avert his gaze from her bosom that looked like it was dangerously going to fall out of her dress and tried to focus on her eyes. How could one task be so hard?

" But first Barnabas, do you recall our conversation this morning?"

Barnabas swallowed. " Julia, I believed I came here to-"

Julia tuned out as he began to talk, her eyes narrowing. She knew he was trying to avoid the topic of last night, and Julia right now wanted him to admit that he did show his feelings for her that night.

After that morning she had resided in her bedroom, left alone with her thoughts. As she thought about Barnabas it dawned on her, she really did have feelings for this man. It was ludicrous really, that she could ever love a vampire, someone who just a night ago almost killed her. But there was something fascinating about him that the Doctor found, and she not only wanted to study him, but be with him. That night he returned the kiss, and though he denied it, it surely must have meant something?

" Julia?"

Julia snapped out of her daydream, blinking she turned her attention back to Barnabas. She had thought long and hard about what she was going to do today, and was determined that she would go through with it. She knew that he must have some hidden feelings for her, and she needed him to admit them now. Placing her glasses on the table she turned to the vampire.

" Barnabas, sit up for now. Have you heard the concept of 'Doctor patient confidentiality'?"

Barnabas frowned, sitting up. " No, I don't believe I have. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Slowly Julia lowered herself down so they were face to face. " Alright."

She reached out for Barnabas's chin and tilted it up towards her face. Cupping his cheek with her hand she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It was a soft kiss, but soon to her delight she felt Barnabas responding to it, deepening the the kiss into a blissful passion. Barnabas found her arms and was soon pulling her up with him. Barnabas's hands tangled themselves in her hair as her hands slid down his shoulders, exploring his torso. Their kiss was now feverish and hungry, both wanting to explore each other as their tongues collided in a heated frenzy.

Barnabas didn't know how this could feel so wrong and yet so right at the same time. He wanted at that very moment to push her away, after all he loved Vicky, yet...something inside of him was burning with desire and he could not break away. Julia herself could hardly believe what was happening, her heart was racing and she wanted nothing more then to pull him in closer.

Soon his lips were trailing down her jaw and to her collarbone, his lips feverishly attacking her neck. Julia tilted her head up and let out a small moan as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. As if by instinct Barnabas's hands snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer. Then she was backed up against the wall. His lips hungrily met hers again as she frantically went to unbutton his shirt, his hands travelling up her dress, causing an erotic moan from her lips.

Then it suddenly clicked. He couldn't be doing this with her, it was _wrong,_ he was betraying Victoria. He broke the kiss, panting, he looked into her chocolate eyes that were now wide with confusion.

" Barnabas?" she questioned, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths.

Slowly Barnabas released her from his embrace and took a step back.

" Julia, I am terribly sorry, but I cannot do this with you. I do not love you."

He felt his heart tear apart as her eyes saddened, a small frown growing.

" But...you kissed me back. Barnabas, I know you did. You can't deny it."

Barnabas sighed, the guilt spreading through him. " Julia, I am intensely sorry, but I cannot love you. My heart belongs to Victoria, and though I may have deceived you by responding to your seductive nature...it was because I was lusting over you. Yes, I will confess it, I did kiss you last night, and again tonight. But it was merely out of lust, not love."

Julia blinked, as if coming to her senses. Slowly she took a deep breath before exhaling before she headed over to the table, pouring herself a glass of bourbon. She sat down on the chair, tears fighting behind her eyes.

" Barnabas, do you remember when you called me beautiful? Do you still believe that?"

Sighing Barnabas walked over to her, and lent down. He stared deeply into her eyes and took her hand in his." Madam, you are by far one of the most beautiful creatures my eyes have ever laid on. But you should be with someone who can see more then that, who can care for you and love you. I cannot do that for you."

Julia's eyes saddened as she bit her lip, not knowing how to respond. Barnabas softly kissed her forehead before departing, leaving Julia alone in the room. Julia couldn't fight the tears anymore and gradually began to cry. Taking another gulp out of the glass she began to think.

Fuck, maybe he was right? Julia hadn't been with a man for five years, and maybe it was about time she put herself out there. She sighed, leaning back against the chair. She was sick of drowning herself with alcohol and sick of pursing a relationship with Barnabas when he ultimately loved Vicky. No, she had to move on.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! awww poor Julia, hmmm wonder if moving on just may make a little vampire jealous? Won't say anymore then that ;) So what did you think? Oh and if anyones inspired to draw anything, please send me a link! And leave a review, they are my fuel for the updates. Thanks for reading! _

_Lydia :) _


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note: **

**I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, but I thought I just sent you guys a quick note, seeing as I was recently spammed by one reviewer. Someone kept on complaining about no chapter 3, if you're reading this, I'm not sure if you're being a troll but yes there is a chapter 3. For another reviewer Emma, I don't know if you think you're going to accomplish something by sending me 7 reviews that say the exact same thing. To everyone else, thank you so much! No author could've asked for better readers, and I'm so glad you like this fic. I'm currently writing another story for a competition, and I have to update one other fic and finish my assignments. But after that, I promise you all I will write this update. It may just take me awhile. Thank you again guys! **


End file.
